James Athalia
James Athalia is the son of god Triton and Eventine Athalia , as well as Blake's older brother. Appearance James, Jay for short has spiky dark brown hair and blue eyes. He looks a lot like his sister Blake. He is described as a very handsome man. History and personality Jay was always the star of his family. He was condemed to study modern and ancient languages, sword practicing, even how to court a lady. Ever since he showned talent for manupilating water and navigation, his father wanted him to take the titule of the King of the Seas, knowing that it would be a long and difficult journey. He is shown to be very cocky and sometimes full of himself, and sometimes has trouble with controlling his temper. In the first book he is one of the antagonists. After trying to help an elderly woman, Jay gets kidnapped and put into a dark cell a few meters above the water. Trying to get run away, he gets captured and promised his freedom if he stays alive after the match in which he will be competing against a Magician, a sea serpent and a gladiator. He beats the sea serpent easily, but when it was time for him to battle the Magician, the Magician told him that his family is holding one of those who will destroy the world and warns him that he will have to kill them all, before they kill everyone else and then the Magician kills himself. Jay not knowing what he was talking about gets distracted and the Gladiator strikes him across the chest, even though the wound wasn't deep it really hurted. Nevertheless, Jay manages to take Gladiator down, but refuses to kill him, because he too is a human being fighting for his life. The Gladiator sees something in him and thanks him for saving his life vowing to help him escape. The gladiators name was Sino. Sino throws his sword and inpales their capturer through the wall and then jumpes to the teras and thretens to the other soo called masters to let all of the prisoners go or face their deaths. Jay smells the ocean and summons his powers over the sea animals to help them bring down that prison and help the prisoners reach the other coast. Sino becomes Jays best friend and companion, but the Magicians words haunt him and asks the only one that would know what he was talking about, the greek goddess Nemesis. She tells him that the new generation of the Chosen ones will destroy everything, and that he must stop them at any cost. Jay starts to believe in this prophecy and decides to create an army to help him with Sano as a general by his side. Sano warns him that in order for him to kill the Elementalist he will have to become even stronger. After Night Battle, James is using all of his resources to find his sister, Blake, while still ruling his newfound country, Realia.